


The Idiots and The Aphrodisiacs

by BlueEyedMaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, Underage Sex, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMaster/pseuds/BlueEyedMaster
Summary: Naruto accidentally eats some aphrodisiac berries. Alone together, only Sasuke can help him get it out of his system.





	The Idiots and The Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> aph·ro·dis·i·ac  
> 1\. a food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire.  
> synonyms: love potion, philter; informalpassion potion  
> 2\. a thing that causes excitement.
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke are around seventeen years of age.

Sasuke heard something fall over in the small one room hut that he and Naruto was sharing for the night. “What is that idiot up to?” He said aloud as he relieved himself. It was getting late and he knew he would need to get to bed soon. He shook himself off when he heard another banging sound. 

“Naruto!” He called from outside of the shack. No answer came. “Naruto what are you doing?” He yelled again walking to the front of the small building. 

He opened the door to find Naruto keeled over in a fetal position on the floor. “Naruto!” He yelled out and ran over to the young blond. “Naruto what happened?” He grabbed the face of the young boy. “Naruto!”

“I-it hurts,” Naruto groaned clutching his body. 

“What hurts?” Sasuke asked trying to check Naruto for any blood, “Naruto you need to tell me where it hurts.” 

Naruto grabbed himself again, but this time he was clouthing a more personal place. “I-it hurts h-here.” Tears sprang to Naruto’s eyes. 

“Your…” Sasuke tipped his head down to where Naruto’s hands were clutching, “hurts?” 

“Y-yes,” Naruto gasped out, “it's not supposed to hurt.” The tears came out more and more. He grasped Sasuke's shirt in one of his hands. 

“I'm gonna help you sit up against the wall.” Sasuke's grabbed the arm Naruto was using to grip his shirt and put it around his neck. “You're gonna have to stand up,” Sasuke pulled both of their bodies and walked Naruto over to the wall. 

With his back against the wall Naruto was no longer keeled over and Sasuke would be able to assess the damage. Naruto had both of his hands covering his groin. 

“What did you do?” 

“I-I don't know,” Naruto said between each breath, “it just… became this w-way all of the s-sudden… and started hurting.”

“Move your hands,” Sasuke ordered. Naruto shook his head in a “no” motion. “I need to see if you're bleeding.” 

“I'm not bleeding!” Naruto said as his face scrunched in pain. 

“Let me see!” 

“Nun-uh,” Naruto shook his head. 

“Naruto stop being a child and let me see if you're cut!” Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's wrist pulling them both to each side of Naruto. 

Naruto's eyes widened along with Sasuke's. Sasuke's mouth opened and he eyed Naruto, “Naruto you're…” 

“I know!” The back of Naruto’s head hit the wall, “it's not supposed to hurt. I don't know what's wrong. My whole body feels like it is on fire!” 

Sasuke sat back on the floor, “I don't understand.” 

“You don't understand?” Naruto all but yelled out. “I don't understand!” 

“Don't snap at me Naruto!” 

“I'm not snapping!” Naruto yelled out and began to keel over again. Sasuke caught him and helped him sit back into the wall. 

“Did you eat anything other than what you brought back earlier?” Sasuke asked trying to rack his brain. 

“I don't think so,” Naruto's breath was coming out stronger and sweat was starting to drip down his forehead. 

“Think Naruto!” Sasuke clutched Naruto’s shoulder, “I need to know if you ate anything strange.” 

Naruto thought back to earlier when he went out to find some food for the two of them.

“Well,” Sasuke asked, “did you eat anything that I didn't?” 

“Oh yeah!” Naruto announced, “there was this bush that smelled really sweet. It had about five bright blue berries on it. Since there was only five I ate them. They were really sweet.” 

Sasuke clutched the bridge of his nose, “you idiot!” 

“Hey!” Naruto uttered, “I'm not an idiot!” 

“Yes you are usuratonkachi!” Sasuke yelled out, “do you know what you ate?”

“Some berries.” 

“Not just some berries, Naruto, you ate aphrodisiac berries,” Sasuke wanted to slap the blond, “you ate FIVE aphrodisiac berries.” 

“Aphrodisiac?” Naruto asked. 

“You don't know what an aphrodisiac is?” 

“N-no,” Naruto felt a surge to his groin again. He was beginning to feel more pleasure and pain. He gasped and grabbed his groin again. 

“It's a drug,” Sasuke claimed, “a… pleasure drug.” 

“Pleasure drug?” Naruto could feel it. He was achingly hard. He had never been this hard in his life. 

Sasuke gulped, “yeah it can be used against the enemy to put them in,” Sasuke moved his hand toward Naruto, “this state.” He could tell Naruto was beginning to lose it. “It also helps partners with their… sex lives if they have a problem.” 

Naruto was losing it even more, “Sasuke you n-need to go outside.” He was doing all he could do not to pull his pants off. 

“I'm afraid that… touching yourself isn't going to work, Naruto,” Sasuke pulled at the neck of his shirt. 

Naruto cried out, “why?” 

“With an aphrodisiac,” Sasuke breathed out, “you have to have a partner help you relieve yourself.” 

“Just get out Sasuke,” Naruto groaned, “I need too… I need too..” 

“Naruto!” Sasuke clutched Naruto's shoulder, ignoring the sounds the boy made at the contact, “You will die if you don't get it out of your system. It will take root in your body. Your body will experience enough pleasure to stop your heart.”

Tears fell down Naruto's face again, and he rubbed the front of his pants. “I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore.” 

Sasuke clasped Naruto's wrist, “Naruto, let me help you. I can make it stop.” 

Naruto, who was in pain, didn't want to make his friend do this to him. “Sasuke, you d-don't-” He was cut off by Sasuke's big warm hand cupping him through his pants. 

“Let get you on the futon,” Sasuke said and helped Naruto up off of the floor. Sasuke could feel the heat of Naruto through both of their sets of clothing. “I think you are feverish. We will know all of the aphrodisiac is out of your system once the fever has broken.” 

Sasuke helped Naruto lay down on the bed. Naruto was already in his pajamas which consisted of a green shirt and some white shorts. Sasuke gripped the bottom of Naruto's green shirt and pulled up on it, he tossed it to the side of the bed. 

Naruto looked down and blushed. His face—already red—became more red. “Sasuke… I've never…” 

“I haven't either,” Sasuke nodded.

“You haven't?” 

“No.” 

“But… you always have girls around you.” 

Sasuke leaned in to Naruto's ear, his breath hot and heavy, “Naruto, shut up.” He leaned in and pushed his lips against Naruto's. 

“You stole my first kiss,” Sasuke said as he pulled back, “you know?” 

“It was mine too,” Naruto huffed. 

“Have you kissed anyone else?” Sasuke asked. 

“N-no.” 

Sasuke leaned down again and connected his lips with Naruto. “Open your mouth a little.” 

“Wh-” Naruto's question was cut off by Sasuke's tongue entering his mouth. Naruto pushed at Sasuke, “what are you doing!?” He all but yelled out. 

“Shhh, I'm gonna make you feel good,” Sasuke kissed Naruto again licking up into his mouth. Both of the teenagers moaned as they explored every crevasse of each other's mouth. 

Sasuke was now hard, aching in his shorts. “Can I?” Sasuke asked as he ran his finger along Naruto's waist band. Naruto gave a slight nod. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shorts off along with his underwear. Naruto's achingly hot member sprung up and slapped his stomach. Naruto moaned in relief, no longer confined in his shorts. 

Sasuke ran the tips of his fingers along Naruto's girth. “Does it still hurt?” 

“I don't know how to explain how it feels.” 

Sasuke nodded and finally gripped Naruto fully. Naruto hissed through his teeth. “Does that feel good?” Naruto nodded. 

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again as he jerked Naruto off. “Sasuke!” Naruto moaned out. 

“Are you about to come?” 

Naruto couldn't respond with his body twitching in pleasure. His hands thrust into the sheets, knuckles turning white. His back arched off the bed feeling like he was about to fall off the edge into an abyss of pleasure. 

But, it wouldn't come. Sasuke kept rubbing, but Naruto couldn't get off. “Sasuke, something's… something's wrong.” 

“Why what's wrong?” 

“It's not coming!” Tears of frustration fueled Naruto's eyes. 

“Oh,” Sasuke's voice cracked, “maybe I should use my mouth?” 

“What do you-” Naruto felt the wet hotness of Sasuke's mouth engulf him. “Sas-Sasuke don't… It's dirty.” 

Sasuke suckled the head of Naruto's heat while hands were thrust into his hair trying to pry him off. Naruto moaned and thrust up while covering his face with one of his arms. 

Sasuke pulled off and coughed. “Sorry!” Naruto sat up. “I didn't mean too.”

“I'm okay,” Sasuke held his hand out, “you still didn't come.” 

Naruto's breaths were deep, “why won't it come out.” 

“Do you trust me?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded and Sasuke pushed him back on the bed. He pushed both of Naruto's legs up and leaned down. He touched the tip of his tongue to Naruto's hole and licked. “Sasuke what the hell are you doing?” 

“I need to make it soft here,” Sasuke explained, “I saw it in a book once. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing… I think.” 

“You think?” Naruto gasped out and grabbed Sasuke's hair again. This felt amazing. 

“Naruto this might hurt a little,” Sasuke pulled back and ran his finger around Naruto's wet hole. He let some saliva drip down onto the hole, rubbing some more. Then he slowly slipped the tip of his finger into Naruto's hole feeling it clench up. “Naruto you need to relax.” His thumb rubbed circles into Naruto's hip as he slipped the finger all the way in. 

Naruto's back arched a little at the uncomfortableness, but melted back into Sasuke's warm comforting hands. Sasuke thrust his finger into Naruto before adding a second one. “Ahh,” Naruto jerked away from Sasuke's hand. 

“Did that hurt?” Sasuke pushed his fingers back into Naruto. 

“Only a little,” Naruto gasped out before moaning. 

Sasuke did a come hither motion with his fingers inside of Naruto striking a hard spot up in Naruto. Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's hand as he moaned loudly. He began to stutter incoherent words that Sasuke could barely understand. 

He ran his finger over that hard spot again getting a stronger response out of Naruto. Naruto released his grip on Sasuke's wrist. His body convulsed and his back arched. 

“I'm going to come!” Naruto moaned out. It felt different than ever before when he masturbated, but he could already feel his cock twitching and the burning in his lower belly. 

Sasuke stroked Naruto inside a few more times before he arched up and let out a cry. Come splurted and splashed against his stomach as Sasuke kept rubbing up against his prostate. Sasuke's name fell from his lips one time after the other. 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the still convulsing Naruto. He ran his tongue over Naruto lips that had been chewed swollen. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I don't know,” Naruto ran one of his hands through his hair. “Good, I think.” 

Sasuke laid down beside Naruto, still aching in his own shorts. “You know one time won't be enough?” 

“What?” 

“You ate five aphrodisiac berries,” Sasuke got up off the bed to grab a small towel, “one berry usually helps a person have sex at least twice. I'm not sure what five is going to do to you.” 

Naruto began to speak when heat and pain filled his groin again. He sat up in the bed and grabbed himself, “oh no.” 

“Is it starting again?” 

Naruto shivered as the pleasure raced through his veins faster than the last time. “Sasuke please!” It wasn't a question. It was a demand. 

Sasuke rolled over on top of Naruto and kissed his lips. He rutted down into Naruto's groin. “Y-your shorts.” Sasuke pulled down his shorts while on top of Naruto and tossed them somewhere in the room. He kissed Naruto again while rubbing their members together. Both of them, already dripping with precome, rubbed themselves together. Sasuke let out a breathy moan. 

He leaned down next to Naruto's ear, “you feel really good, do you think you could handle me if I… put it in?” 

Naruto nodded as Sasuke crawled down and in between your legs. “Suck,” Sasuke said as he put two of his fingers up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto did as he said and took Sasuke's fingers in his mouth. 

Sasuke's cock dripped as Naruto's tongue did somersaults around Sasuke's fingers. He was going to come like a thirteen year old seeing naked breast for the first time in a dirty magazine. “Alright enough.” 

Sasuke pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth. He traced Naruto's hole which was still soft from earlier. He slipped one finger in easily, but it was still tight. All he could think about was how he would be able to control himself once he got inside this heat. He slipped a second finger in along side the first one. He thrust them in and out before the whole was sucking them in itself. 

“You think you can take another?” 

Naruto nodded, the fingers felt so good. 

Sasuke slipped another finger in. Naruto took it easily groaning at the fullness. “Look at you sucking me in, you like this don't you?” The words came to Sasuke, though he had never done anything like this before. “Are you ready?” 

“I-I'm ready.” 

Sasuke nodded and pulled his fingers slowly out of Naruto. He lined himself up with Naruto—who wrapped both of his arms around his neck—and kissed him deeply. Then, he pushed. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as the heat engulfed the head of his member. Pleasure seeped through every pore in his body. Naruto on the other hand had quietened down as Sasuke pushed inside of him. 

“A-are you okay,” Sasuke breathed out. 

“I'm fine,” Naruto nodded, “keep going.” 

Sasuke finally bottomed out, the heat was to much on his cock. “I'm sorry Naruto!” Sasuke moaned as he came prematurely inside of Naruto. 

Naruto moaned at the warmth feeling him up inside and fell over the edge as well, coming for the second time that night. 

“You came,” Sasuke grinned. “It was tight in you, I couldn't stop it.” 

Naruto laughed, the feeling of relief washing over him, “Sasuke, you're still hard.” 

“You feel good,” Sasuke admitted. “Can I?” 

“Go ahead,” Naruto arched his back and thrust down onto Sasuke himself. Sasuke pulled Naruto up into his lap in a sitting motion. Both of them feeling pleasure inside and out. 

As Sasuke thrust up, Naruto thrust down making a perfect motion. “I'm going to come again,” Sasuke moaned out. 

“Come,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke thrust up, “I'm coming, I'm gonna come,” the words coming as fast as he was. He thrust up a last time before letting it out inside of Naruto a second time. 

Sasuke slid out of Naruto. Both of them lay in the bed side by side panting. 

“Hey Sasuke?” 

“What Naruto?” 

“I'm hard again.” 

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or comment :)


End file.
